


The Calm Before the Storm

by Werewolfgirl44



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfgirl44/pseuds/Werewolfgirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing off against their ultimate arch nemesis proves to be a very challenging task for the BAU. These battles come at the worst possible time. Everyone is just settling into their relationships and there’s a wedding on the horizon for one BAU couple. Which one thought? With all the problems they are facing together will they be able to beat the monsters or will they need to call in reinforcements in the form of Emily Prentiss’ long time friend Ziva David and member of the MCRT at NCIS. When both teams put their heads together in time for a wedding or will these cases be the thing that finally breaks up the BAU family and severs all relationship bonds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Criminal Minds fanfic before or a crossover fic either, but there's a first time for everything. I know the first chapter may be a little dry and short but please bear with me it will pick up next chapter. Thanks! Also disclaimer I own none of these characters or the shows no matter how much I wish I did.
> 
> Can anyone guess the couple in this chapter? The first person to guess right can put in a request for the couple of their choosing. Thanks and happy guessing everyone.

Chapter One: Will you marry me?  
It was late on a Thursday night and I was still at the BAU working on some last minute paperwork. I finished, printed and signed it and sat it in its file before placing it in my desk to look over one last time tomorrow. I grabbed my thing and headed to the elevator. I caught a glimpse of the clock on my way out the door. Wow I couldn’t believe it was already 9:30pm. Well time flies when you’re busy. I quickly got to my car and headed home.  
When I got there, there was a note on the door addressed to me:

“Come to the backyard. I have a surprise for you.  
Xoxo”

I quickly headed inside and sat my stuff down and headed to the backdoor. There was a trail of rose petals from the front door all the way through the house to the backdoor. I went outside and there he was beside a candlelit table holding two glasses of champagne.   
“Happy Anniversary!” he said.  
“You remembered. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me although I do love it.” I said as he handed me one of the glasses.  
“A toast: You came into my life just when I needed you too and you’ve taken great care of me. I think it’s time to tell the team—I’m ready now. To many more years just like this past one. I love you.” He said as he clinked his glass against mine. I took a drink and as I closed my mouth I felt something had hit my teeth I reached up and pulled the ring from between my teeth. He reached out and took it from me as he knelt to one knee.  
“I love you and want to spend every day with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up and you still be there every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man on the planet?” he asked. I felt tears come to my eyes and fell to my knees in front of him.   
“Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes. I love you too and I can’t wait to tell the team.” I said as I leaned forward to kiss him. I loved this man and couldn’t wait to be able to call him my husband.   
If only everything could have stayed as wonderful and peaceful as it was that night. Little did I know this would be the calm before the storm.


End file.
